dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Loose ends
This contributor's thoughts? The mole? Could that have been Boyd? It's been too long since I've gone mole-hunting though; perhaps this isn't a logical thought process. *True, but there has to be limits to who's a likely candidate. From what I can tell: Boyd, Alpha and Dominic are very likely candidates. Other than that we have probably have no reason to suspect anyone. **Boyd: more or less disqualifies himself because of his pronounced dislike for Paul in The Hollow Men (although this might have developed after the attempted contacts). **Alpha: likely candidate although we do not know why he would have any insight on the dollhouse's purpose (which the mole reminded Paul of discovering). **Dominic: most likely candidate, since he had been framed as a spy for the NSA and would have had intelligence on both the dollhouse's technology as well as ultimate goal. Albeit, we have no motive on his part. Alpha's catharsis? Alpha seemed saner in A Love Supreme (eg not fighting or talking with himself) and Ballard's influence may have played a role. *Very true, yet why would Ballard's imprint among the other 48 (or 49?) have made any difference. Any answer is probably pretty cheesy and revolves around Alpha discovering true love (his goal in A Love Supreme) through the Ballard imprint which then rooted out the evil side to his persona. **Well, the Ballard imprint was a "full" personality. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Clyde 2.0 mentioned he had houses full of hosts he could use. Presumably, even if that copy died, there were backups all over the place. *Yeah, Clyde 2.0 probably vanished from his current host after the pulse. Yet, what about the real Clyde Randolph in the Attic? How did he die? Who killed him (and how)? *And why didn't we see either Clyde 2.0 or a copy of Boyd in the future? (As a Rossum executive, of course he'd have copies... right?) And on a related note, why was a Dollhouse executive giving orders to a Rossum executive in the future? **Harding might have used Ambrose's death at the hand of Boyd to usurp power. He always seemed more machiavellian to me. **Clyde 2.0 and Boyd have different stances on how to deal with the imprinting technology. Boyd, as twisted a character as he is, does not seem to have lost the basic concepts of individuality and human worth. His methods are shady but his intentions—in a way—are pure: he simply might have had no intention to come back after his natural death. The absence of Clyde 2.0 in 2019 is a mystery to me however. Whiskey died in Epitaph One, IIRC. *Supposedly and also that is inbetween Zone's, Mag's and Iris' departure whereafter Alpha took over the L.A. dollhouse. So, Alpha must have run over her at some point. Paul Ballard may have simply regained his love "naturally". Topher didn't say Ballard could never love again. Also, Alpha did carry a copy of not-loveless Ballard, there could have been an integration of the personalities (taking away something else instead). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) *That's a really good explanation. Thanks. IIRC Topher had to trade in his emotive memory for motor functions. But you're right, there is no reason why his brain should not adapt. *When Paul's backup was made, he still possessed full function of his brain. He only lost the emotional piece when his own body failed, and Topher had to sacrifice something. If Echo used that original backup, it would have been Paul at 100%. Right? Deboriole (talk) 17:25, August 8, 2014 (UTC) The female figure Caroline Farrell wanted to help. *Has got to be Bennett since we don't know of any other link Caroline has to someone outside the dollhouse that is female.